KOTLC Reacts
by Charlotte O CATS KOTLC
Summary: Keeper of The Lost Cities Reacts by me and my friends Lorelei, Vehd, Aqua, Pineapple, and Amethyst. Please suggest what the characters should react to! Thank you, and I hope you like them! Warning: Flashback spoilers!
1. AN Please Read

**Authors' Note:**

I am not Shannon Messenger, so I do not own Sophie, Fitz, Biana, Dex, Keefe, Tam, Linh, Sandor, Grizel, Ro, etc. I also do not own Lorelei, Vehd, Aqua, Amethyst, KeeperLostCity, Derp, or Pineapple, because they are real people, and they are my co-writers. I will give credit to them at the beginning of each React. The only character that I own is Charlotte, who is myself. I hope that you, as my readers, can all know and remember that some of these reacts have uncharacteristic parts.

This is not a real book, this is only a Fan Fiction, but please please please do not copy my and my friends' work. Also, I will most likely post irregularly, because my friends and I all need to approve before the stories go online. You may notice that some of my friends have very strange names, and that is because they have decided that they would like to stay anonymous. I hope that you can all know that some of these reacts have uncharacteristic parts.

Thank you!


	2. Minecraft Usernames

**Minecraft Usernames**

 **By: Charlotte, Lorelei, Vehd and Amethyst**

KeeperLostCity: Hey guys, let's jump right in! Some available MC usernames are Linhsong, Tamsong, and BianaVacker!

Pineapple: I think you should all be pineapple-related things.

Linh: Why would people use my name? Is it okay if my brother can take Tamsong? Because my name is Linh Song, can I have Linhsong? Unless anyone else wants it, of course.

Tam: Ugh. I don't want Tamsong, Linh!

Linh: Why?

Tam: I want Kingofdarkness. Duh.

Linh: I am questioning the world right now.

Keefe: It fits him.

Biana: Hm, I either want BianaVacker or MakeupQueen. What do you think?

Sophie: *transmits to Fitz* Why is she so obsessed with makeup?

Fitz: Not sure. It must come from my mom.

Keefe: I call KeefeIsTheAwesomeLordOfEverything! Or maybe Keefe_Is_The_Awesome _Lord_Of_Everything. Wait no! LordKeefe! *keeps mumbling to himself while everyone else ignores him*

Charlotte, Lorelei, and Aqua: *share a look*

Charlotte: Um, I just have to point something out real quick. Can I?

Linh: Sure you can. What is it?

Charlotte: This is the Keeper Crew! I've always wanted to meet you guys.

Sophie: Aw, that's sweet.

Dex: Who's your favorite?

Lorelei: Sophie, of course!

Sophie: Aw, thanks!

Charlotte, Amethyst, and Aqua: Linh is the BEST!

Linh: *blushes* Thanks, I'd be happy to hang out with you sometime!

Charlotte, Amethyst, and Aqua: *smile as wide as possible* YES!

Pineapple: *totally hiding massive excitement* Sophie's pretty cool.

KeeperLostCity: DEX IS MY FAVORITE! #DEXONACOVER2019 but also, Biana's pretty awesome too!

Amethyst: I agree, KeeperLostCity. Biana is great!

Dex: Yessss! Someone likes me!

Biana: Omigosh! Maybe without Enhancing, I can make humans invisible! Can I try it on someone?

Amethyst: Um, yeah! Me!

Biana: *grabs Amethyst's hand and they both disappear*

Keefe: *suddenly stops mumbling* Am I, Lord Keefe, anyone's favorite?

Lorelei: Actually, you're my littlest brother's favorite, even though he knows nothing about you. Not even about when you went to join the NEVERSEEN!

Everyone: *gasps*

Lorelei: He literally only chose his favorite picture and it turned out to be you.

Keefe: *murmurs* I wish I was an Inflictor.

Sophie: *puts hand on Keefe's shoulder* You are one of my favorites!

Everyone other than Sophie and Keefe: *gags*

KeeperLostCity: It's okay, Keefe. I like you too!

Keefe: *brightens* Really?

KeeperLostCity: No. I hate you.

Amethyst's disembodied voice: OH MY GOSH THIS IS SO COOL! BIANA TOUCHED ME! I'M INVISIBLE!

Derp: *flaps arms around, trying to find Biana and Amethyst*

Tam: Wait a moment, how do you know so much about us? What's my ability?

Charlotte: Shade, and we will tell you in a few reacts.

Elves: *gasp!*

Dex: Hang on. What's Minecraft?

Derp: We'll cover that soon.

Fitz: So, what are your usernames? *mumbles to himself* Whatever a username is.

KeeperLostCity: KeeperLostCity!

Sophie: *mumbles* What does that mean?

Charlotte: Cuddlyfishy!

Amethyst's disembodied voice: BookGirl! But I only use Creative.

Lorelei: Yeah, creative is the best! I think the iPad I use it is one of my brothers' names. Guess who set that one up.

Charlotte: Hahahahahahahaha!

Amethyst's disembodied voice: I think that was too many hahaha's.

Biana: You have more than one brother? I'm sorry.

Dex: *sniffs* You were never sorry for me.

Lorelei: So anyway, Minecraft is a building game where you use blocks to, um, build stuff. It's super simple but really fun.

Keefe: Borrrrr-ing!

Humans: *gasp!*

Amethyst's disembodied voice: You must not insult Minecraft!

Keefe: Well, it sounds boring.

Humans: *double gasp!* Nooooo!

Vehd: Keefe, I will kill you if you if you talk about Minecraft like that.

Amethyst's disembodied voice: *to Keefe* I think he's plotting to kill you anyway.

Keefe: Yeah. I got that.

Derp: You know some people play Minecraft for a living.

Dex: I really want to play!

KeeperLostCity: *hands over her tablet* DEX YOU ARE AMAZING! Can you sign it when you're done playing?

Dex: *ignores her* Hey, what's this name above my head?

Charlotte: It's your username/Gamertag, duh.

KeeperLostCity: DON'T BE MEAN TO DEX!

Dex: Whoa, sorry. I didn't mean to aggravate you.

Vehd: Can I blow something up?

Lorelei: You peeps are really way too weird.

Vehd: Never say that or you will face the consequences!

Lorelei: I thought you wanted to be weird.

Aqua: Yeah, that's a compliment.

Vehd: Oh, THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!

Amethyst's disembodied voice: Vehd, yous has terrible grammerses.

Vehd: I DON'T CARE!

Keefe: Yeesh.

Vehd: DON'T YEESH ME! *to humans* Can I kill Keefe? PLEEEEASE!

Aqua: We will not be murdering anyone today. *coughs* VEHD!

Vehd: Ok, ugg!

Amethyst's disembodied voice: Be nice!

Pineapple: He's a pessimist.

Vehd: I'M A PESSIMIST!

Dex: Double huh?

Pineapple: A pessimist is someone who is more negative than positive.

Aqua: I give up.

Amethyst and Biana: *appear across the room*

Sophie: can we actually play now?

Elves: YESSSSSS!

Humans: Fine. *give elves spare computers that they had brought with them*

Derp: MINECRAFT IS AWESOME! *to the tune of "Everything is Awesome"* MINECRAFT IS COOL WHEN YOU'RE ACTUALLY GOOD AT IT —

Aqua: *winces* Derp, please...

Derp: Aww, okay.

KeeperLostCity and Amethyst: *rapidly building things*

Amethyst: So, we just built Havenfield, and Rimeshire is almost done…

Sophie: YOU built Havenfield? And Rimeshire isn't completed?

Dex: *is very confused*

Amethyst: Yeah.

Biana: So you're an elf!? And you didn't tell us!?

KeeperLostCity: She meant in Minecraft.

Biana: Oh.

Vehd: LOOK WHAT I BUILT! *shows everyone a button* *clicks button* *world explodes*

Tam: Cool!

Linh: But the cute little pig!


	3. Mount Rushmore

**Hi guys! Another chapter here! I just realized that we accidentally made Amethyst play Minecraft while invisible (sorry about that). We have about 70 views! Yay! (I admit that I expected there to be much fewer in the first few days.) Thank you for reading, and please review. We gladly accept typo corrections!**

* * *

 **Mount Rushmore**

 **By: Lorelei and Charlotte**

Everyone: *stares at the picture*

Lorelei: *in a teacherly way* So today we'll be learning about Mount Rushmore, where four of America's presidents—

Fitz: Oh! I know these guys!

Biana: _Sure_ you do.

Fitz: No, really! Who were they...oh yeah, that's right, there was some guy—I think that one—*points* named Gorgey Wash-a-ton —

*Everyone suppresses laughter*

Fitz: *sees them* And Hammy Linkem, right?

*Everyone but Linh and Fitz falls onto the floor laughing*

Linh: It wasn't _that_ funny. *Glaring at them*

Tam: _Linh and Wonderboy, sitting in a—_ hahahaha! *dies laughing*

Linh: Tam is scary when he laughs.

*Fitz leaves before it can get any worse*

KeeperLostCity: Where are Amethyst, Biana, Derp, and Dex?

Lorelei: Derp and Dex decided to go hang out elsewhere for this react, but I'm not sure where Amethyst and Biana are.

KeeperLostCity: Okay.

Aqua: Wait, hold on. Did Tam just _die?!_

Elwin: *runs in and checks Tam's pulse* Nah, he's fine.

Everyone but Keefe: Okay, phew!

Keefe: Aww, dang it.

Linh: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! *starts water-bombing Keefe*

Keefe: *runs away*

Linh: *chases after him*

Aqua: *to Charlotte* Should we go get her?

Charlotte: Yup.*sprints away with Aqua*

Elwin: *drags unconscious Tam away* *Vehd follows*

Sophie: Where'd everyone go?

Pineapple: I dunno, wanna play Base Quest?

Biana and Amethyst: *appear and scare everyone*

Amethyst: Yeah! Us versus you guys!

Sophie and Lorelei: Sure.

Sophie: There are five Elves, sorry, Elves and Humans, so maybe I could Ref? I'm a Telepath.

Lorelei: Sure!

*the room is deserted*

*Dex and Derp walk in holding a lightsaber*

Dex: ...and so I rerouted the circuitry...

Derp: *barely understanding a word he's saying* Um, yeah, right. Cool. That makes total sense. Can I try the lightsaber now? Please?

Dex: Okay, but be careful. *hands it to Derp*

Derp: Where did everyone go? I thought they were reacting to something again today.

Dex: Not sure.

Dex and Derp: Eh, who cares.

Derp: Let's do this! *cool lightsaber sound effects* *Star Wars theme song*

Keefe: *runs in* Cut that out! I said, stop the music! *music stops* Thank you. Now play Batman! *Batman music* Nananana Batman —

*Linh, Charlotte, and Aqua run in*

Linh: *water-bombing Keefe* Take that! And that! And that!

Derp: *slashes at the air wildly with lightsaber*

Vehd and Tam: *walk in from healing center* Uhhh…

Dex: *Builds random gadget* Tadaaa!

*Sophie, Biana, KeeperLostCity, Lorelei and Pineapple walk into the room*

Lorelei *totally ignoring lightsaber slashing and water bombs*: Base quest is so cool! I still think it's crazy that we won.

Biana: With the 'no abilities' rule, elves aren't that different from humans.

Dex: Hey, we should show the humans light leaping!

Everyone except Dex: *stops fighting* Yeah!

Everyone: *leaps away* *appears in a random meadow somewhere*

Humans: Cool!

KeeperLostCity: Where the heck are we, anyway?

Elves: I dunno.

Pineapple: Hey Sophie, can you bring us to Havenfield so we can teleport?

Derp: That would be so awesome! Can we? Can we?

Sophie: Sure! *leaps away with humans*

Everyone: *arrives at Havenfield*

Aqua: OMG! I want to see the verminion and Iggy and Verdi and meet Grady and Edaline and… yaaaaayyyy!

Amethyst: Let's do that first! *humans agree* Okay, where to first?

~Hours of Havenfield time later~

Everyone: *is laying down on Sophie's bed*

KeeperLostCity: Wasn't there something specific that we came here to do?

Fitz: Oh yeah! We were going to teleport!

Keefe: I'm toooo tiiiiiired.

Sophie: Well, too bad, party pooper. I'm going with the humans.

Charlotte: *quotes Amy* Do you mean that in a bad way? Because it kind of sounds like you do.

Sophie: That's funny, my sister said that once.

Humans: We know!

Sophie: Huh? How would you know that?

Aqua: We'll explain later.

Sophie: Okay, let's go! *pulls them all out the door


	4. Board Games

**Hi readers! We are excited to have reached 225 views! (still 0 reviews tho D:) We are also changing Derp's name to Cabinet, per his request. Keep that in mind! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

 **Board Games**

 **By: Charlotte and Lorelei**

Elves: *light leap into the room holding a panicking human's hand*

Sophie: Wow, humans are really easy to leap!

Amethyst: Is that a compliment? Because if so: BIANA JUST COMPLIMENTED ME! *starts fangirling*

KeeperLostCity: Thanks, Biana! That was super cool!

Fitz: Nice concentration, Pineapple!

Tam, Charlotte, Linh, and Aqua: *appear holding each other's hands in a square*

Charlotte: Thanks, Tam and Linh!

Aqua: You have great concentration!

Linh: *blushes* Thanks!

Vehd: *jerks his hand away from Keefe and slaps him in the face* I didn't even feel you helping me concentrate!

Sophie: Really, Keefe?

Keefe: N-no! I helped him!

Sophie: Let me check.

Fitz: Let's go Cognate power on him!

Keefe: Nooo!

~246 agonizing seconds later~

Amethyst: Vehd's fading!

Fitz: *points at Keefe* You have been accused of almost letting Vehd fade!

Pineapple: AAAHH! PINEAPPLES!

Cabinet: What?

Charlotte: *tries to poke Vehd but partly goes through him*

Vehd: Hey! *tries to swat Charlotte's hand away but fails*

Dex: I'm calling Elwin!

Vehd: Why didn't I get to go with someone else? Anyone is better than Keefe!

~73 more agonizing seconds later~

Elwin: I've got Fade Fuel. Dex, is it possible to make this work for a Human?

Dex: I think so. *leaps to Rimeshire*

Aqua: Vehd! Are you going to be okay?

Vehd: I don't know!

Linh: *hits Keefe with water so many times, he flies out of the room*

Keefe: AAAH! WHY DO ALL THE REACTS HAVE TO END LIKE THIS!?

Pineapple: This is barely the middle.

Ro: *catches Keefe and walks into the room* Um, what is going on?!

Keefe: *sees Linh* HIDE ME!

Linh: Ummmm…

Ro: Never mind, I probably don't want to know.

Amethyst: Anyway, when in the world are we actually going to start playing board games?

Biana: I'm not sure, but maybe we could start after Linh is done killing Keefe's will to do everything.

Keefe: MY WILL TO DO EVERYTHING SHALL NEVER BE DESTROYED!

Cabinet: Okay…

~30 minutes later~

Keefe: Sophie! Save… m-my whatever-you-were-saying! Please! I can't think!

Sophie: Keefe, I thought it couldn't be destroyed?

Ro: *whispers* _Snark alert!_

Sophie: *death glares Ro*

Pineapple: BOARD GAMES TIME!

Aqua: No, not yet.

Cabinet: Vehd's back!

Elwin: Vehd has been saved! Thanks, Dex.

KeeperLostCity: *pokes Vehd* Is he asleep?

Elwin: I put him under sedatives because the Fade Fuel was having problems. He should be fine in an hour or so.

Amethyst: I brought a game called Monopoly.

Biana: Oh, that sounds… fun, I guess.

Keefe: *annoyingly accurately mimics her* _That sounds fun! I volunteer to play for the rest of the day!_

Everyone: Ugh, Keefe!

Keefe: *mimics everyone* _Ugh, Keefe!_

Grady: *Walks in* Don't… annoy… MY DAUGHTER! *makes Keefe slap himself repeatedly*

Ro: *whispers* _Oh, so this is the guy that burned that other dude's hand off! Cooooool._

Sophie: Uh, Dad? We're kind of in the middle of something… *Grady doesn't stop* Mooooooom!

Edaline: *running in* Yes, dear—oh. I see. *pulls Grady away* Oh, and here's for Keefe if you need it. *conjures a roll of Duct Tape*

Humans: Whoa.

Sophie: Thanks, Mom! *tapes Keefe's mouth shut*

Keefe: Mmmfooo!

Fitz: Keefe, don't curse in front of the humans!

KeeperLostCity: Wow, you guys are weirder than us.

Aqua: Really? REALLY?!

Amethyst: I DECLARE A WEIRD-OFF!

Fitz: *transmits to Sophie* _Is this, like, a normal human thing?_

Sophie: _Nope. They're just weird._

~An hour later~

Vehd: Wha- what's happening?

Charlotte: VEHD'S AWAKE!

Aqua: ARE YOU OKAY?!

Cabinet: You started to fade-

Vehd: I know.

Cabinet: -then Elwin sedated you because the fade fuel was working strangely. You don't look faded anymore!

Keefe: Awwww…

Everyone: SO YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE?!

Keefe: Well, Vehd hates me…

Humans: *surround him*

Keefe: I'm not staying here for the anger storm, so… bye! *leaps away*

Biana: Let's actually play some board games now.

Everyone: YAY!

*everyone plays board games*

~10 hours later~

Cabinet: Wow, I'm tired. That was really fun!

Fitz: I wish elves had board games!

Elves: Agreed.


	5. KOTLC Series part 1

**The KOTLC Series**

 **Part 1**

 **By: Charlotte, Lorelei, and Vehd**

Pineapple: I brought book one. I think Sophie should read it first. *gives KOTLC book one to Sophie*

Sophie: Is this Dex and I on the cover?

Amethyst: Um. Maybe?

~7 hours of everyone minus Sophie playing more board games later~

Sophie: I have a very important confession to make.

Fitz: What?

Sophie: This book is a very good way of showing part of my life.

Elves: *gasp*

Humans: *look uncomfortable* Sorry.

Charlotte: Yeah… this is how we know all about you.

Keefe: And…?

Sophie: From the day Fitz first took me from the human world, to soon after we recovered from our kidnapping *glances at Dex* is all recorded in this book.

Elves: *louder gasp*

Keefe: I call reading it next!

Sophie: No. I think Dex should, after this announcement: It is from my perspective, so it has that secret *glances at Fitz* I need to say in Cognate training still. It is fading-

Dex: What is?

Sophie: -the secret. You'll understand. But before Keefe reads it, remind me to blot out those parts with a very thick black pen.

Humans: NO! NOT THE BOOK!

Tam: I can just cover that part with shadowvapor.

Sophie: Fine. *hands the book to Dex*

KeeperLostCity: I brought the second book. Here, Sophie. *gives Exile to Sophie*

~7 hours of everyone minus Sophie and Dex playing more board games uncomfortably later~

Sophie: Oh, Silveny…

Dex: Yeah… Sophie… is it really fading?

Sophie: *blushes* I think so.

Dex: The… kidnapping from your perspective was… different.

Lorelei: KeeperLostCity's asleep. We should all get some sleep.

Everyone except KeeperLostCity: *looks around the room they decided to do the react in which had twenty small beds, some sleepover materials, an attached bathroom, a pantry full of snacks, and lots of empty space*

Keefe: *sarcastically* Wow, it's like we planned this or something.

~In the morning~

Aqua: I brought book three. Here, Sophie! *gives Everblaze to Sophie*

Keefe: Now can I read book one?

Pineapple: Your call, Sophie.

Sophie: I say, Fitz, Linh, Tam, Biana, then you Keefe.

Keefe: Why am I last?

Sophie: Because you have been asking too much.

Keefe: Uggggggh.

Amethyst: Never get Sophie annoyed! There will be consequences!

Sophie: *gives Exile to Dex*

Dex: *gives KOTLC book one to Fitz*

~7 hours of everyone minus Keefe reading other books while he whined later~

Fitz: *blushes like crazy* Oh. Sophie. Um. *transmits to Sophie* I… might… maybe… just maybe… like… *shakes head and holds temples*

Sophie: *blushes more* *transmits back* I should have chosen you to go last!

Amethyst: By the way, we all know why you guys are blushing.

Fitz: WHAT?! I thought humans couldn't be Telepaths!

Pineapple: No, it's just because we read the books.

Fitz: Well, that's a relief.

Pineapple: Anyway, I brought Neverseen! Let me go get it.

Biana: YOU BROUGHT THE NEVERSEEN?!

Sophie: My Inflicting is ready!

Biana: *vanishes*

Dex: *pulls out a Melder*

Humans: YOU BROUGHT A MELDER?!

Cabinet: Relax! Book four is called Neverseen.

Elves: Ohhhhhhh.

Amethyst: *yells* I just realized I bought book one too! Two people can read it at the same time!

Pineapple: *gives Neverseen to Sophie*

Sophie: *gives Everblaze to Dex*

Dex: *gives Exile to Fitz*

Fitz: *gives the first book to Linh*

Aqua: *gives the other copy of KOTLC book one to Tam*

~7.5 hours of the Humans, Biana, and Keefe watching YouTube videos on Charlotte and KeeperLostCity's laptops later~

Sophie: Oh Calla… *wipes a tear off her cheek*

Dex: Kenric…

Fitz: Keefe! I can't believe you whined so much on the trip to fix Sophie's abilities!

Keefe: Wow. This KOTLC thing is really blowing my cover!

Tam and Linh: *look like they are secretly somehow communicating*

Linh: I'm sorry, Sophie. Dex, I… I… *starts crying then stares at Sophie*

Cabinet: Whaaaaa?

Charlotte: LINH, SOPHIE, FITZ, AND DEX TOUCHED MY BOOOOOOOOOOK! *starts Fangirling*

Lorelei: OMG OMG OMG! Can you SIGN mine?! *hands them pens and books and faints from fangirling-ness*

Aqua, Charlotte, and Pineapple: Sign mine too!

Vehd: Sign mine!

Elves: *sign books*

Dex: *is half asleep*

Keefe: I. AM. GOING. CRAZY. I. NEED. TO. RUN. AROUND!

Pineapple: Good thing we have a field outside this room!

Vehd: *yawns* After we get some sleep. *falls asleep*

Everyone except Keefe and Vehd: *is exhausted*

*Keefe runs away*

Charlotte: Good night! *falls asleep*


	6. KOTLC Series part 2

**Hello readers! Here is** _ **The KOTLC Series**_ **part 2! (F.Y.I. we have a TON of chapters almost ready to be posted, for those that love the story!)**

 **Ga-ailem: Thank you so much for your review. Lorelei says:** **"Bonjour! J'mappelle Lorelei, et je bavarder certain francais. Merci beaucoup pour la revue, ga-ailem!"** **Just so you know, your English is really good! Also, we are happy to know that Keefe is actually well-portrayed because we feel like that actually we are making Keefe be too much of the bad guy. And no worries, because I read over your review and the mistakes were so minor, that only Grammarly hated it. (Grammarly hates everything!) We're hoping to post at least ten or so chapters in the next month, and you said that you are excited about the next chapter, so (you probably already know this) you can follow our story, and it will email you every time we post a new chapter! (Sorry, that was a really long review response!)**

 **The KOTLC Series**

 **Part 2**

 **By: Charlotte and Lorelei**

Cabinet: Good morning.

Biana: Where's Keefe?

Everyone: *looks out the window to see Keefe doing weird dances*

Everyone: *bursts into giggling fits*

Sophie: Good thing we chose him to go last!

Charlotte: I'm going to go over this again real quick: Book one is just called book one, book two is called _Exile,_ book three is _Everblaze,_ book four: _Neverseen,_ five is _Lodestar,_ six is _Nightfall,_ and the seventh comes out soon—it's called _Flashback._

Aqua: I brought _Lodestar_ and _Nightfall_ on my Kindle.

Pineapple: I brought _Lodestar_ for reading. *gives Sophie _Lodestar_ *

Lorelei: I just got the _whole series!_

Everyone: _Luckyyyy._

Lorelei: *gives _Neverseen_ to Sophie*

Dex: *gives _Everblaze_ to Fitz*

Fitz: *gives _Exile_ to Linh*

Linh: *gives book one to Biana*

Tam: Can I reread book one?

Cabinet: To annoy Keefe?

Tam: That, and because he's still dancing.

Everyone: *looks out the window*

Ro: *has joined Keefe in dancing*

Everyone: *giggles*

Tam: Remember when Fitz thought that Abraham Lincoln was Hammy Linkem?

Everyone except Fitz and Linh: *bursts into laughter*

Linh: Seriously. Not funny.

Tam: Oh, c'mon. Yes, it is.

Everyone: *agrees with Tam*

Fitz: *glances at Linh* In retrospect, I now see how it may have been funny.

Tam: Yeah! Because it was!

~2 days later~

Fitz: Why haven't we seen Keefe since two days ago?

Amethyst: … No idea.

Cabinet: Just be happy he's gone!

Linh: I just finished Nightfall. It was really good! I feel like I'm in it too much though, and I take up too much of the story.

Charlotte and Aqua: NO NO NO LINH IS FAR SUPERIOR!

Dex: *has been blushing since the day before*

Fitz: The part about Dex though…

Sophie: I think we don't have to pressure him even more about that.

Keefe: *walks into the room* Hiya guys!

Pineapple: *murmurs* I was hoping you wouldn't come back…

Sophie: Let me transmit the whole series to you.

Keefe: Yes! I was worried I would actually have to read!

Cabinet: Sophie! No! Make him read it. It's an… um… um… It will help him!

Sophie: I don't know…

Amethyst: Uh… Cultural experience? Yeah. Cultural experience. That's why!

Sophie: … Fine.

Humans: Yes!

Keefe: Noooooo!

Humans: *shove the books in his face*

*Keefe leaps away*

Sophie: I actually thought he was going to read them.


	7. Food Names part 1

**...I guess this is a bit out-of-the-ordinary because Food Names are only really an** _ **us**_ **thing. If you want to be foodified, just review and PM me, and we will do an online-ified foodification ceremony! Yay! Choose a food that makes you a bit crazy! Also, it could be a food that describes you, or we could choose a food for you if you are stuck. Food names are super fun, and we hope you enjoy this react!**

 **Food Names**

 **Part 1**

 **By: Charlotte, Lorelei, Vehd and Amethyst**

Aqua: So, we have food names!

Amethyst: *whispers* _Aqua started them, just so you know._

Aqua: My food name is Cheese.

Dex: What is cheese?

Sophie: Cheese is really good tasting, safe-to-eat moldy milk.

Dex: Um… Ew?

Aqua: She… she said my food name! SHE SAID I TASTED GOOD! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE!

Biana: Umm…

Lorelei: She is Queen Cheese!

Keefe: *walks in*

Humans: *shove books in his face again*

Keefe: I'm leaving unless I don't have to read.

Charlotte: Fine by me!

Sophie: Let him stay. I'll give him the overview.

Lorelei: ONWARD AND YONWARD!

Dex: What?

Aqua: Let's actually react. Pineapple, what about you?

Pineapple: I. Am. A. PINEAPPLE!

Amethyst: In case you hadn't guessed already.

Dex: I know what it is! A yellow sweet fruit coated in a shell-like thing that has a green spiky top.

Linh: *whispers to Charlotte and Aqua* Okay, then.

Sophie: Is that all?

Charlotte: I'm Dum-

Keefe: I NEED A FOOD NAME! THAT GIRL CAN'T BE QUEEN! I AM LORD MALLOWMELT! RULER OF ALL THINGS!

Charlotte: -pling

Biana: Sorry, can you repeat that?

Charlotte: Dump-

Keefe: I SAID I NEED A FOOD NAME! THAT GIRL CAN'T BE QUEEN! I AM LORD MALLOWMELT! RULER OF ALL THINGS!

Linh: Not you. Charlotte!

Charlotte: *music is playing and there is an imagined spotlight on Charlotte* Linh… you said… MY NAME! *screams and runs around the room fangirling*

Tam: I am hallucinating right now - there's a girl running around the room and screaming because someone said her name!?

Sandor, Grizel, Woltzer, Lovise, Ro, and a few dwarves: *rush into the room and take battle positions*

Sandor: flambaphffffoooooo!

Sophie: That's the Enlightened Language. He says he heard a scream.

Dex: We're fine.

Bodyguards: *leave the room*

Vehd: *shrugs*

Everyone: CHARLOTTE!

Charlotte: *squeals more* YOU GUYS ALL SAID MY NAME THANK YOU I AM FANGIRLING SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!

Lorelei: Anyway, _Charlotte,_ I'm Caprese.

Biana: Hang on. Isn't that Marella's mom's name?

Sophie: Similar. It's an Italian salad.

Charlotte: OMG HOW DID I NOT KNOW WHAT LORELEI WAS?

Biana: How are Caprise Redek and an Italian salad similar?

Lorelei: I used to be Cake Pop, but then we realized everyone's food names had the same number of syllables as their names, so I changed mine to Peppermint, and then… *lost in the explanation of food names*

Biana: You still haven't answered my question.

Cabinet: They're not. They just sound similar.

KeeperLostCity: I'm Cheesecake!

Fitz: Type of cake.

Sophie: *transmits* _Yeah, no duh._

Fitz: *transmits* _Huh? What does that mean?_

Tam: There's a Cheese and a Cheesecake? That's confusing.

KeeperLostCity: *squeaks* *whispers* _He said my food name!_

Tam: Yes, I did.

Vehd: I'm Kumquat.

Keefe: Gross, small, orange thingy.

Sophie: And you wonder why none of them like you.

Keefe: *rolls eyes*

Linh: So, does Cha- sorry. The only girl that hasn't said her food name yet have a food name? Does the only boy that hasn't said his food name yet have a food name?

Charlotte: Well, thanks to _Keefe,_ I haven't been able to say mine: DUMPLING!

Sophie: Meat and usually veggies, wrapped in a rice-pancake-thing.

Linh: *shudders* Ew. Meat.

Charlotte: NOOOO! LINH THINKS DUMPLINGS ARE GROSS! *starts crying*

Linh: No, Charlotte! That's not —

Aqua: Not always meat, actually.

Charlotte: OKAY YOU SAID MY NAME AND EVERYTHING IS AWESOME! *starts radiating fangirl-ness*

Cabinet: I currently don't have a food name.

Biana: Hey, you should get one!

Amethyst: I have been *in a regal voice* FOODIFIED!

Amethyst: I am now… drumroll, please… *drumroll* SKITTLES!

Keefe: What are Skittles?

Sophie: Tiny, chewy, fruity rainbow candies.

Biana: *gasps* TINY RAINBOW CANDY? DOES SUCH A WONDROUS THING EXIST?

KeeperLostCity: YES!

Amethyst: THEY ARE BERTIFUL! THEY ARE MEEEEEEE!

Lorelei: We also have Pasta and Cookie, but they can't come.

Cabinet: They haven't read the books and don't know who you are. But Cookie is on the second one now!

Fitz: Pasta is a floppy, usually buttery and cheesy type of bread that you eat with a fork, and a cookie is, obviously, a cookie.

Amethyst: We have several friends who must be foodified.

Pineapple: We must give you all food names! Everyone, will you help conduct the ceremonies?

Humans: Sure!


	8. Food Names part 2

**Hi people! Here is part two of Food Names! Sorry… not much to say here…**

 **Undecided13: Hi! You wanted to be foodified! We will write a react especially for you, but please open PMs to people, because we need to PM you to make the foodification work. Also, please follow us! *puppy eyes* We already have a chocolate and a cheesecake, but do you like hot cocoa? You could totally be hot cocoa, and that is three syllables and related to chocolate, which you like! Just tell us what you want to be, and we'll write you a react!**

 **Food Names**

 **Part 2**

 **By: Charlotte, Lorelei, Vehd and Amethyst**

~An hour and several foodifying ceremonies later~

Keefe: I still don't get why I can't be Lord Mallowmelt.

Lorelei: Relax. Sea Urchin is way better. *winks*

Biana: I like Prattles! They are sparkly!

Tam: And so are you!

Cabinet: *whispers* _Wait, how are Prattles sparkly?_

Biana: Uh, thanks, Tam?

Everyone: …

Charlotte: *whispers* _Awk-ward si-lence._

Lorelei: *whispers* _We killed a unicorn._

Dex: *gasps* Oh no! That's an endangered species!

Sophie: They are? I've seen plenty at Havenfield *coughs* and *coughs* _Stina's_ house. *coughs*

Humans: *burst out laughing*

KeeperLostCity: It's a human joke, Dex. Never mind.

 **(A/N: No unicorns were harmed in the making of this react!)**

Linh: Sophie! Are you okay?

Sophie: *coughs* Stina *coughs* makes me sick.

Dex: Oh. Okay. Sure.

Vehd: So do you guys like your food names?

Keefe: I AM LORD URCHIN, KING OF THE JUNGLE!

KeeperLostCity: Sea Urchins don't live in the jungle. They live in the sea.

Keefe: THEN I WILL BE LORD URCHIN, KING OF THE SEA!

Vehd: If you do not shut up this instant I will...*trails off into a long explanation on how he will torture him*

Humans: *turn to Lorelei* _Lorelei…_

Lorelei: *smiles innocently and winks again* What?

Tam: I'm Black Licorice. _Not_ red. Black. Only black—

Cabinet: Okay, we get it.

Tam: Sorry.

Linh: Water is the best! *realizing that that was kind of mean* You sure you don't want to trade food names, anyone?

Everyone else: No thanks!

Linh: *shrugs* Okay. *does some supercool Hydrokinetic thing*

Everyone: _Whoa_.

Linh: *blushes* It's no big deal.

Fitz: I love gelato!

Keefe: LORD URCHIN IS FAR SUPERIOR TO YOUR MEASLY ITALIAN FROZEN THING!

Everyone: LORELEI!

Lorelei: You said my name! WITH THREE EXCLAMATION POINTS! *starts fangirling*

Vehd: PLEASE STOP FANGIRLING IT IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!

Charlotte: Never! *joins Lorelei in fangirling*

Vehd: *runs out of the room*

Tam: *covers himself in shadows and hides in a corner*

Biana: *vanishes*

Sophie: Ugh, why couldn't the Black Swan give me an ability to hide me?! *glances at humans* Wait did I just…

Amethyst: We already knew about the Black Swan. You're fine.

Sophie: You must know more about me than Fitz, or Mr. Forkle!

Lorelei: Actually, this may be disappointing, but we don't know who your parents are. We know about the same amount as you, but in different ways.

*another awkward silence occurs*

Charlotte: I JUST REMEMBERED TO TELL YOU GUYS SOMETHINGGGGGG!

Everyone: WHAT?

Charlotte: *pulls out phone and checks * Undecided13 wants me to tell Keefe, Tam, Dex, and Fitz that they love them! Me saying they might be confusing because I don't know Undecided13's gender, and I don't want to assume and actually this world has a lot of gender imbalance and discrimination and… *keeps rambling about how the world is dead*

*everyone is bored*

Lorelei: *whispers to Charlotte* I agree, just… maybe we should talk about it some other time. Now… *suddenly screams* ONWARD AND YONWARD!

Everyone: *horrified*

Rory: Ohhh. Nature Cat.

Biana: Sorry, _Nature Cat_? What is that?

Fitz: Biana's a poet, and you didn't even know it!

Cabinet: THE RHYMING VIRUS HAS BEEN RELEASED ONCE MORE! PREPARE FOR AN EPIDEMIC!

Tam: Rhyming isn't so bad. It's not like it makes you sad… AAAGGGGHHHHH!

*everyone screams*

* * *

 **Just so you know we ship Tiana**


	9. HALLOWEEN

**Happy Halloween, readers! Here's a special react for today- HALLOWEEN! Have lots of candy and have too much that you get sick and start barfing a ton and die! No... don't do that. Sorry this is so late. I was out trick-or-treating until 10:30 so... Welp! Here you go:**

* * *

 **Halloween**

 **By Lorelei, KeeperLostCity, Charlotte, and Amethyst**

Biana: What's a Halloween?

Cabinet: Basically, it's where you dress up in a costume and say "trick or treat!" and then you get free candy.

KeeperLostCity: It's really fun.

Biana: Must. Have. PRATTLES!

Amethyst: It's a human holiday, so there are no Elvin desserts.

Keefe: I AM LORD MALLO—

Vehd: No, you're not, remember? We named you Urchin.

Keefe: Mmmfoo! Hapooo!

Sophie: *duct tapes his mouth shut* Language!

Dex: Why exactly do humans celebrate this holiday?

Tam: It seems like a waste of time.

Vehd: It is.

Amethyst: NO IT'S NOT! FREE CANDY IS NEVER A WASTE OF TIME!

KeeperLostCity: It's supposed to be creepy. Also, you get free candy.

Charlotte: KeeperLostCity, Amethyst just said that.

Keefe: CANDY? I WANT CANDY!

Lorelei: Ummm… no.

Keefe: *finds candy* Yay! Candy!

Charlotte: Keefe, did you know gummy bears used to be made of horses?

Keefe: WHAT?

Linh: That's so sad!

Dex: Why do humans eat all this weird stuff?

Sophie: I'm not sure.

Amethyst: We don't have all the different kinds of vegetables you do.

Lorelei: I am officially boycotting gummy bears. *throws Keefe's gummy bears out the window*

Keefe: Hey!

Dex: Be quiet. You weren't even going to eat them.

Keefe: Well… no, but…

Charlotte: *changes subject* So, who wants to go trick-or-treating?

Everyone except Tam: YES!

Tam: Fine, if Linh wants to.

Cabinet: Okay, you all need costumes.

Fitz: What about you guys?

KeeperLostCity: We have ours. Let's get started!

~A few hours later~

Sophie: Uhh… Why do you guys look like us?

Keefe: Psh. They could never be as handsome as me.

Vehd: There isn't a "you".

Keefe: There's always a me!

Linh: Wow! There are two me's! I can't be _that_ awesome.

Charlotte and Aqua: Well, you are!

Linh: Wow… Charlotte, your "floating" water looks _really_ cool, and oh, Aqua, that looks a lot like the actual Exilium outfits!

Biana: Here! Let me help with your makeup! Minime's yay!

KeeperLostCity: Uh. No makeup, please!

Biana: Aw, please?

Amethyst: You can do mine!

*Biana starts applying makeup on Amethyst*

Amethyst: *whispering* She's touching meeee!

Biana: Can I do you, KeeperLostCity?

KeeperLostCity: Biana, please no?

Biana: Fine.

Tam: Looks like you're me. I should have guessed. *sighs*

Vehd: Well, obviously.

Sophie: Having two me's is just weird.

Lorelei and Pineapple: Yay! We love you, Sophie!

Dex: Looks like there's not a me.

KeeperLostCity: OMG DEX WE'RE SO SO SORRY WE JUST COULDN'T FIND ANYONE TO DO YOU!

Dex: *steps back* No, no, it's alright!

Charlotte: Vehd, I know you'll hate me, but I kinda invited the Trueheeos.

Vehd: YOU INVITED MRS. FLOWER?!

Charlotte: I believe that's her code name, yes.

Aqua: Mrs. Flower's fine.

Vehd: AND RAVEN?

Lorelei: You really hate her.

Vehd: Laraya's okay, I guess.

*Trueheeo family arrives*

Raven: Hey Charlotte!

Charlotte: Hey Raven!

Vehd: *grumbles something about killing Raven*

Laraya: I'm Laraya for this, right?

Charlotte: Yup!

Fitz: Who are they? You all seem to know them.

Amethyst: I don't, I'm new.

Lorelei: Yes, you do. I introduced you, remember?

Amethyst: Ohhh yeaaaaaah. Riiiiiight.

KeeperLostCity: Mrs. Flower was Aqua, Vehd, Cabinet, and my homeroom teacher last year. Raven and Laraya are her kids. They hugely celebrate Halloween with Charlotte's family every year!

Keefe: Where is Cabinet?

Amethyst: I'm not completely sure.

Keefe: *shrugs* Okay.

Mrs. Flower: We have to go soon, girls.

Raven: I'm a year older than these guys here.

Amethyst: Ohhhh, you're the girl I see on the playground!

Raven: Yeah!

Laraya: I'm a year younger than those peeps! *points*

Linh: Why do you hate Raven so much? She seems nice.

Vehd: Ugh. She's just… ugh.

Tam: Okay.

Mrs. Flower: *on the phone* Alright. See you at Peps! *off the phone* Girls, we have to go. Say bye!

Raven and Laraya: Bye!

*Trueheeo family leaves*

Vehd: Phew. They're gone!

Keefe: *elbows Vehd* What happened?

Vehd: … Just, Raven's just… she said…

Aqua: NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE!

KeeperLostCity: Never mind.

Lorelei: OOOKAY NOW. Back to reacting?

Sophie: Wellllll, I used to do Halloween every year, back in San Diego! Amy and I dressed up as Hermione and Ginny one year! *wipes a tear*

Vehd: NOT HARRY POTTER!

KeeperLostCity: *rolls eyes*

Amethyst: OKAY OKAY OKAY LET'S GO GET CAAAAANDYY!

Charlotte: YOU NEED COSTUMES!

Aqua: They basically already have some.

Tam: What do you mean?

Aqua: People will think you are cosplayers like us! They have Elvin clothes on.

Amethyst: Candy? Candy?

Lorelei: YES!

Keefe: YES!

Lorelei and Amethyst: *shove Keefe*

Amethyst: YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO PERSONKIND!

Keefe: WHAT DID I DO?!

Humans: YOU EXISTED!

Amethyst: NO TALK, CANDY CANDY CANDYYYYYYYYYYY

Lorelei: Yes Amethyst, soon.

Amethyst: But I want candy now!

Charlotte: *In soothing voice* Yes, Amethyst. Sooooon.

Sophie: Amethyst, who are you?

Amethyst: I'm a rainbow alicorn!

Biana: I LOVE YOUR SPARKLES

Amethyst: OH TAAAANK YOUUUU

Keefe: I don't get it. Your costume seems dumb and unrealistic.

Amethyst: I'm a SPARKLE UNICORN *breathes heavily*

Aqua: It's okay, Amethyst. Just breathe.

Cabinet: You must go to PCRC.

Elves, Aqua, Pineapple, and KeeperLostCity: What? P.C.R.C.?

Charlotte and Lorelei: We shall tell you laterz!

Aqua: Oh hi Cabinet.


	10. The Foodification of ExplodingBananas

**Hi readers! So sorry that we haven't posted in so long. Back to food names now. This chapter is dedicated to ExplodingBananas! Wow! We got so many reviews since the HALLOWEEN react, which wasn't too long ago! Over 1,000 views! Taaaaankkk uuuuuuuuu! (WE NEED MORE FAVORITES THOUGHHHHHH)**

 **Undecided13: Sorry… Just Vehd will kill us if we tell you. Actually, you know what, we will tell all of our viewers if we get at least twenty more reviews or favorites or follows. The reviews can't all be one person! And they have to be positive! Also, we need to get those thirty by Tuesday, November 27th! If that happens, then we'll tell you!**

 **Lace the Humorous: Thank you! We want these to be a comedy. Also, you should totally get an account, so you can follow and favorite us, not just from your friend's account!**

 **LionRulersRoar: We're not sure if this is just Lace the Humorous, but thanks for favoriting us!**

 **Guest/Cabinet: Okay, you were close. Also, we're going to do a react on it soon! Just so you know, readers, that is the Cabinet in the reacts. He wouldn't know about it unless he hung out with us every day.**

 **THIRTY REVIEWS BY NOVEMBER TWENTY-SEVENTH AND WE'LL TELL YOU WHAT RAVEN SAID! (*ad announcer voice* They must be from no more than 11 different users and all must be positive. Thank you!)**

 **Okay, sorry for the blabbing, and on with the show!**

* * *

 **The Wonderful Foodification of ExplodingBananas**

 **By: Charlotte and Lorelei**

ExplodingBananas: Whoa! I definitely did not imagine you guys like that!

Pineapple: Do you love my beautiful hair? *bats eyes*

ExplodingBananas: Um…

Everyone: *bursts into giggles*

KeeperLostCity: Pineapple is just one crazy weirdo!

Aqua: Hey! We're all weirdos!

Lorelei: Yeah… Pineapple isn't usually like that.

ExplodingBananas: Okay… *points at people* There is Pineapple… Aqua… You're KeeperLostCity, right?

KeeperLostCity: Yup!

ExplodingBananas: *keeps pointing* Alright… Vehd… Amethyst looks… different. Very different from what I was expecting.

Amethyst: Yaaaay!

Charlotte: I'm Charlotte!

ExplodingBananas: Okay! Cool.

Lorelei: And I'm Lorelei.

ExplodingBananas: Okay, how is this "foodification" going to go? I have no idea.

KeeperLostCity: Oh! Cabinet doesn't want to be here, so he's not here!

Pineapple: INITIATION! POSITIONS!

ExplodingBananas: Uhhhhhhh…

*everyone stands in a circle around ExplodingBananas*

*some people put hands together, some flappity-flap-flap*

Everyone: _Smurmurmur… Smurmurmur… Smurmurmur… Smurmurmur… Smurmurmur… Smurmurmur… Smurmurmur… Smurmurmur… Smurmurmur… Smurmurmur… Smurmurmur… Smurmurmur… Smurmurmur…_

Pineapple: HALT! *everyone stops and turns* By the power invested in me by being a pineapple and blah blah—

Charlotte and Lorelei: Bo-ring!

Pineapple: SHUT UP! —blah and this other random blah blah blah and also because I am awesome, I dub—

Aqua: I AM CHEESE THE FOUNDER!

Pineapple: —you… Banana!

Everyone: *cheers and magical-jazz-hands the newly induced Banana*

Banana: I'm Banana now! YAY! Can I meet the KOTLC characters?

Aqua: *gets on imparter and goes to the corner* *comes back* TADAAAAAAAA!

Elves: *appear*

Banana: YAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAY YOU ARE AMAZING!

Keefe: Another fan!

Tam: Another fan… ugh.

Elves except for Keefe: *leap away*

Sophie: *leaps back* *grabs Keefe*

Sophie and Keefe: *leap away*

Keefe: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Aqua: You, Banana, being a new recruit, will soon find your breaking point.

Banana: What? WHAT?

Lorelei: *winks* Just keep on reading!

Banana: Okay so—

KeeperLostCity: You shall know in two years.

Vehd: KeeperLostCity, it won't be in two years. Banana, it should be within two weeks and four months!

Banana: Bye. I need to go. Hopefully, I'll see you later!


	11. The Foodification of Undecided13

**IMPORTANT NOTE: KeeperLostCity will now only occasionally participate in reacts.**

 **Cabinet will not participate in this react.**

 **We are so, so, so, so, sooooo sorry that we have not been posting lately. We will try to post more often but we all have been having a few really crazy and hectic weeks.**

 **Undecided13: This is your foodification ceremony! Still, super sorry about posting so, so very late! Also, we're super sorry, but we didn't get the reviews in time, but just saying, it wasn't actually very interesting or funny.**

 **Guest (Amethystmrname): Sorry! We just… don't really like Keefe. If you want to debate with me (Charlotte), which I love doing, go to the main Keeper fandom page and search my username. Then, look at my blogs! Also, thanks! We love it when people like our reacts. For the Amethyst reference, does that have to do something with the Amethyst in the reacts…? (About the debating: it's not to prove you wrong, just I like having conversations with people about the opposite opinion!)**

 **This is our last foodification — for now. If you want to be foodified, review/PM Charlotte whenever, and we can do it!**

* * *

 **The Foodification of Undecided13**

 **By: Charlotte**

Undecided13: Hiiiiiiiiiii! I love your reacts and… Why aren't the KOTLC characters here?

Lorelei: Um… sorry. We can bring them in after the foodification!

Undecided13: Okay! Okay yay! I'm hot cocoa, right?

Pineapple: Yup! You know how it goes, right? You read in the last react, correct? INITIATION POSITIONS, EVERYBODY!

Undecided13: Yay! Yayayayay! YAAAAAY! *bounces up and down*

Everyone: *stands in a circle around Udecided13, some people put hands together, some flappity-flap-flap* _Smurmurmur… Smurmurmur… Smurmurmur… Smurmurmur… Smurmurmur…_

Pineapple: HALT! *everyone stops and turns* By the power beautifully placed inside of me by being a pineapple and blah blah—

Vehd: Bo-ring!

Pineapple: SHUT YOUR FACE THIS INSTANT! —blah and because I am so, so very awesome, I dub you… HOT COCOA!

Everyone: *magical-jazz-handifies the newly induced Hot Cocoa*

Hot Cocoa: YAY! *pauses* That was pretty different from how I read _The Foodification of ExplodingBananas_ , though. *counts on fingers* Pineapple said the initiation thingy a bit differently, she also… Actually, Pineapple did a lot of things differently. Also, a few of you changed roles and—

Amethyst: Did you seriously memorize _The Foodification of ExplodingBananas_?

Hot Cocoa: —yes, and also, WHERE ARE THE KOTLC CHARACTERS?!

Sophie: *appears out of thin air, with other elves all holding hands* Right here! Last time, ExplodingBananas wanted us, so we just stayed here all along. In retrospect, I think that you won our little weird-off from the _Board Games_ react!

Keefe: Nuh-uh! I _always_ win!

Pineapple: *sarcastically* Yes. Yes, you do. You always win the mean-off and the annoying-off and the let's-see-who-can-be-the-evilest-one-off!

Hot Cocoa: Hey! Keefe, you are so cool! I love you Keefe, Fitz, Dex, and Tam so, so, so much!

Tam: Ugh. I'm leaving *pulls Linh and leaps away*

Linh: Uh… Sorry for the unexpected bye?

Hot Cocoa: I LOVE YOU TAM! I LOVE YOU KEEFE, FITZ, AND DEX!

Keefe: MORE FANS! *beams*

Fitz and Dex: Okay… Cool!

Sophie: Mr. Forkle needs us, remember? Sorry humans, we gotta go! *leap away and pulls the rest of the elves with her*


	12. Shannon Messenger

**Hey-hey! We are way off track and super busy… super sorry as well! We recently realized that we actually haven't talked about Flashback at all… SO SPOILERS AHEAD:**

 **Charlotte: I liked it, but I felt like the character development was a bit** _ **too**_ **much. Especially at the end… it wasn't like Sophie at all. Also, she went from despising makeup to wearing SPARKLY GOLD EYESHADOW by the end. At least there was that SoLinh moment… I mean those SoLinh moments… Linh gave Sophie the best present and they flew on Alicorns together and Sophie's last thought before going into the matchmaking office was Linh… and… and… and… and sorry I'm obsessed with SoLinh…**

 **Lorelei: DON'T EVER BE SORRY! SOLINH AND FEDEX FOREVER *waves rainbow flag around* Also Flashback! Yay! I really liked it. Not my favorite, but some specific parts really stood out.**

 **Amethyst: It was great! Great shipping fuel, scarring cliffhanger…**

 **We'll have more reviews next posting!**

 **Undecided13: No problem! I hope that you liked it! Read on!**

 **Cabinet will not participate in this react.**

* * *

 **Shannon Messenger**

 **By: Charlotte and Lorelei**

Tam: Isn't that the human who wrote Keeper Of The Lost Cities?

Aqua: Yes.

Lorelei: Actually, we'll be inviting her here today, for this react.

Fitz: So either she created us, or she is some kind of vanisher/telepath who has eavesdropped on Sophie's life… or maybe she lives inside Sophie's head?

Sophie: *looks uncomfortable*

Linh: If she invented us can she make me not fear water?

Shannon: Hey guys! Can we do some introductions? I'm guessing you're Lorelei. *points at Lorelei*

Lorelei: Yes! Hihihihihiiiiiiiiii… *fangirling*

Shannon: Wow, you are some good cosplayers! *points at the Keeper Crew*

Dex: What?

Shannon: You look like my characters.

Biana: I'm not a character!

Shannon: What? I-I…

Dex: I don't know who you are, or what you want, but don't call me or my friends fictional!

Pineapple: You… kinda are, though.

Charlotte: Yeah.

Dex: What? That's ridiculous!

Shannon: I'm confused. Do you actually think you are Dex Dizznee?

Dex: I am Dex Dizznee!

Shannon: Ummm…

Fitz: Yeah, and I'm Fitz! We're all real! Here, I'll prove it to you. *transmits the plan to Sophie*

Sophie: *transmits* _Good idea!_

Fitz: Okay, everyone follow me! *walks outside*

Everyone: *follows him*

Sophie: *transmits to Silveny* _Silveny, can you come to me?_

Silveny: _Yes! Visit!_

Silveny and Greyfell: *fall out of the sky*

Everyone: Whoa!

Humans: Eeeeee! Alicorns!

Charlotte: *running in circles around Silveny* MY LIFELONG DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE! *starts fangirling*

Shannon: *pets Silveny* Wow. So… you are Sophie!

Linh: Yeah, like duh.

Shannon: Keefe… Dex… Tam and Linh… Fitz… Biana… SOPHIE! OMG! *starts fangirling with her own characters* Wow wow wow wow wow…

Fitz: Told you so.

Lorelei: *shyly* Hey, uh, Sophie? Do you think… could I…

Sophie: *reads Lorelei's mind* Sure, hop on.

Lorelei: YESSSSSSS! *gets on Silveny with Sophie*

*Silveny flies away*

Lorelei: *from far away* YAAAAHOOOOO! THIS IS AMAAAAAAZING!

Pineapple: *yells* CAN WE ALL TRY?!

Sophie: *yells back* IF SILVENY AND GREYFELL ARE UP FOR IT!

Shannon: Okay. I HAVE to try this!

Sophie: *yells* SILVENY CAN FLY WITH ANYONE IF THEY WANT TO AND GREYFELL ONLY WANTS TO FLY WITH TWO OR THREE PEOPLE!

Linh: *makes a huge water sign because yelling is too hard*

Charlotte: Guys! GUYS LOOK! LINH MADE A WATER SIGN THAT SAYS—what _does_ that say, exactly? Sorry, I'm at a weird angle.

Vehd: It says… um… oh! It says THE ELVES WANT TO FLY TOOOOOOOO! Tam can I fly with you? Please please please pleeeeease…

Tam: … Okay. Fine. Only if you three *points at Aqua, Amethyst and Charlotte* take care of Linh.

Charlotte: Oh! We will, definitely!

Aqua: Yeah, of course! *winks at Linh* *whispers to Linh* _This will be fun._

Amethyst: OMIGOSH TAM ACTUALLY TRUSTS USSSSS

Linh: Taaaaaam…

Tam: *already on Greyfell* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOO!

Vehd: *winces and covers his ears* Tam, we haven't even left the ground yet—AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *Greyfell does a flip* SAVE MEEEEEEE!

Amethyst: Um… what happens if they fall? *points to Vehd falling*

Vehd: AAAAAHHHH!

Humans: AAAAAHHHH!

Keefe: YAAAAYYYY!

Linh: *turns on him with newly-created water bombs*

Keefe: *groans* Oh, not again… *runs away*

Sophie: *transmits to Silveny* _Silveny, fly above him!_ *jumps off*

Everyone: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Sophie: *teleports Vehd to the ground* Relax, guys.

Vehd: *kisses the ground* _I'M ALIVE!_

Humans except for Vehd: Thanks, Sophie!

Vehd: *has fainted*

Humans except for Vehd and Shannon: SIGN MY BOOOOOOOOOK!

Shannon: *stressed* Um… line, please?

Humans except for Vehd, Charlotte, and Shannon: *get in the neatest orderliest line possible*

Lorelei: Where'd Charlotte go?

Charlotte: I'M BACK! *holding all books she has, also some that aren't by Shannon* *plops them down* SIGN THEM ALLLLLLL! READ MY GAZILLION PAGE RANTS! Here: the first one is about how horrible Keefe is—

Keefe: WHAT?!

Charlotte: —The second is how there need to be LGBTQ+ ships, and the third one is all about you and your books.

Linh: What's LGBTQ+?

Lorelei and Amethyst: *gaze longingly at Linh* We'll… explain in a later react…

Shannon: *frantically signing EVERYONE'S books*


	13. New Year's

**Hello, and HAPPY NEW YEAR! We've been WAY too lazy with writing and updating and all** _ **that**_ **fun stuff… but here you go! This was written to be posted on The New Year, but… y'know, we got a little sidetracked. HAPPY LUNAR NEW YEAR YESTERDAY! THAT TOTALLY WORKS! 1,963 VIEWS! YAAAAAAAY! WE'RE ALMOST TO 2,000 LESGO, LESGO, LESGO!**

 **Z from FANDOM: Thank you so much! That's the goal… so… yay! (Hi Z! :D -Charlotte)**

 **Gracie: Thank you thank you thank you! *bow line* We're glad that we can do that for you!**

 **Gracie again: Here you go! Another is coming in like a probably a few minutes, so yeah!**

* * *

 **New Year's**

 **By: Lorelei and Charlotte**

Keefe: *randomly sets off firecrackers* WAAAAAHOOOOOOO!

Sophie: Do we have to stay up until midnight?

Charlotte: Obviously.

Sophie: NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dex: What? Staying up late is fun.

Lorelei: Plus more time for Truth or Dare…

Dex: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Charlotte: *squealez with joy*

Vehd, Aqua, and Sophie: *unison sigh*

Keefe: *sets his hair on fire with a firecracker* *screams like a banshee* MY HAIR!

Humans: Som nom na!

Sophie: *laughs* Ha, YES.

Fitz: HOW DID YOU EVEN DO THAT

Sophie: Duh, I'm a Polyg—oh. Him.

Keefe: I DUNNO SOMEONE GET ELWIN

Elwin: *light leaps in* Yeeess—OH FROOP KEEFE WHAT DID YOU DO

Linh: *dumps a ton of water on Keefe's head*

Tam: He spontaneously combusted.

Vehd: Nice one! Give me five, Tam. *holds up hand*

Tam: Five of what? Shadow dogs? Shadow cats? Just regular shadows?

Keefe: *looks in mirror and screams* *runs away*

Aqua: It looks like that guy from Home Alone 3 who gets a running lawn mower dropped on his head!

Amethyst: Sooooo… truth or dare, Sophie? *lenny face*

Sophie: Is neither an option? *death glare by humans* Oooookkkkaaaaayyyyy. Dare.

Humans: WE DARE YOU TO REENACT THE BOOK SIX DEXPHIE MOMENT BUT WITH LINH INSTEAD OF DEX!

Sophie and Linh: *hardcore blush* *in unison* Fine, but can we do it in the hallway? *more hardcore blushing*

Humans: *start to argue*

Pineapple: Guys, just let them do it outside. Whatever it takes for them to realize they're peeerrrrrfect for each other…

Sophie and Linh: *walk out the door*

Linh: *slips hand into Sophie's as the door closes*

Humans: OOOOOOHHHHHH!

Linh: *re-opens door* SHUT UP!

Lorelei: *changing subject* Time for the ball drop, you guys!

Charlotte: Oh, I love this part!

Keefe *dressed up as a giant disco ball hanging by his ankles* THIS IS NOT FUNNY!

Amethyst: Are you sure? Seems pretty funny to me.

Vehd: Agreed.

Fitz: *grins* I second that notion!

Keefe: NO! FITZ, YOU CAN'T GO OVER TO THE DARK SIDE! I NEED YOU!

Charlotte: OHHH BUDDY BOY IT'S KEEFITZ

Lorelei: Shhhh! 10...9...8...

Everyone: 7...4...232...42…

Aqua: 42 IS THE MEANING OF LIFE

Everyone: 3...2...1… *Keefe falls*

Keefe: Ooowwwwwww.

Tam: Uh, there's this thing called levitation...y'know...might have saved you some pain…

Vehd: ROASTED!

Biana: Wait, you didn't fall into a fire pit, right?

Cabinet: I wish.

Biana: If Marella was here…

Charlotte: oh oh oh oh OH! THE MANA RIGHT THERE!

Everyone: I'm not even going to ask.

Anonymous: I am bread. Bread is pain. Especially baguettes.

Everyone: Okay… then.

Lorelei: K BACK TO TOD.

Aqua: Wut.

Sophie: Truth. Or dare.

Anonymous, Amethyst, and Charlotte: TRUTH OR INTENSE TRUTH. OR PARANOIA. Wait on second thought… nope! *smile innocently*

Everyone: Wut.

Lorelei: K TRUTH OR DARE. NOW.


End file.
